To Be With You
by Jinjiro Mitsu
Summary: Cain & Setsuka aren't needed anymore after the filming for Bj was done & so what awaits our favourite Skip Beat couple? And what is this, a rival? Oh somehow there are times when Kyoko's demons don't work & the Demon Lord is not enough!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Skip Beat is not mine but the characters I make in supplication to this story is.

Also the title was inspired by the song "To Be With You" by Mr. Big & you might wan to try listening to it because it seems that it can be the perfect "Ren Song." I'll be posting the lyrics at the end of this chapter for sharing purposes.

Well I hope you enjoy reading! Oh and reviews will be deeply appreciated! :) Thank you so much!

* * *

To Be With You

~Kyoko's POV~

'_It has always been a curious fact for me that whenever I close my eyes, it's then that I am able to see more. But there are also times when we have to keep our eyes open._' Kyoko tried to reason with her own naivety while sulking in the LoveMe Department. She staggered with a horrified look on her face & a dark aura which could've made Vie Ghoul's Reino more smitten with her if only he was seeing this. Kyoko slumped her body against her locker & sliding down onto the floor into a sitting position. '_Tsu-tsuruga-san, he…"_

BAM! Kyoko almost jumped on all fours like a shocked cat.

"Mo! If you're here already at least answer when I knock!" Kanae said irritated as usual.

"Good morning, Kanae-chan." At this Kanae looked flabbergasted at Kyoko. It must be a serious problem to make Kyoko forget to call her in her weird nickname & much less not even attempt to pounce on her. LoveMe member number two just quietly observed Kyoko's languid movements but decided to refrain from asking until Kyoko herself deems that she's calm enough to talk about it. By the time that they both finished changing into their horrendous shocking pink overalls, Kyoko would've let out innumerable sighs & every sigh adds another pop on Kanae's veins. Kyoko let out another sigh…

"Mo! That's it! What's your problem?" She seated herself in the bench waiting for the auburn sprite to spill the beans. Kyoko had her back towards Kanae & Kanae experienced a bolt from the blue when Kyoko started banging her head on the lockers making the dent a tad deeper every time she bangs her head. Kanae panicked & grabbed Kyoko away from the lockers.

"Mo! I told you to talk to me not kill yourself with a head trauma! Kyoko you…" But she was cut off when she looked at Kyoko's face. It was all chibi & puffy; her eyes were watery & were about to spill the tears. Kanae was caught off guard with this but managed to sit the both of them on the bench.

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko's tears were falling like waterfalls. She was still indeed the cry-baby who met Corn, the fairy prince.

"Mo! Kyoko calm down! Others might think I'm doing something to you!" But despite the insensitive words Kanae dragged Kyoko's face above her shoulder & patted her back. After three minutes Kyoko's wailing were reduced to sobs.

"Thank you Moko-san." She said wiping her face & trying to regain her normal breathing. Kanae never knew how to comfort a person really so she just replied a short, "Nah, it's ok." After another minute of silence Kanae couldn't take it anymore & she just had to ask what all Kyoko's drama was about? Kyoko already made her into a crying towel already so why not push her luck?

"Mo! What is this about? The sooner you tell me the faster we could try to get you over this hurdle & start working." She looked intensely at Kyoko not intending to buy any excuse she's going to throw at her.

"But Moko-san…" Kyoko's lips started quivering.

"Mo! We haven't got all day! We have to be professional!" Kanae knew the words that would get to Kyoko.

Kyoko recalled the horrifying scene she saw this morning upon getting into the LME lobby.

**Flashback**

_'I'm going to make this a great day! Oh tonight I have to go to Tsuruga-san's place as Yashiro-san asked…hmnn… I'll have to get off work on time then!' Kyoko was walking like she's in Lala land. She was excited particularly because Sawara-san will be handing her new batches of offers today. She gets worked up as to the challenging roles she might get this time. Kyoko thought in her demonic voice, 'Shoutaro! Everyday I'm one step closer into trampling on you!' Unbeknownst to her she was making a very psychotic & VERY disturbing scary facial expression that other people tend to stay away from her. Once she entered the lobby, Kyoko saw an all too familiar back & she got excited, just a little excited, as she would want to perceive it. She skipped happily to him._

_"Tsuru-" Kyoko halted mid-step, looking almost like a paused video hanging in the air. Her eyes widened like saucers! Once she's conscious that he might see her once he turns a little to his right, Kyoko hurriedly hid in the spot; observing Ren & his companion like a stalker._

_At first, Ren's face seemed confused & inquiring. She even saw him raise an eyebrow but the girl – yes his companion is a girl – got closer to him & whispered something. Ren looked shocked & Kyoko not noticing herself becomes surprised as well as she thought, 'Why is Tsuruga-san letting that girl get so close to him?! Why is he shocked? Why am I even spying on my senpai?! Wait! What Is this? What is this?' Kyoko could feel her demons get out. Their gremlin appearance & voices chanted, "Oh mistress it's been a while since you called us. Ahhh the anger! We can feel it here! More more!" Kyoko grabbed one of her demons by the neck & threw it aside, still trying to focus & make out something of the scene._

_The girl was giggling & then she showed something to Ren, a paper or a picture, but Kyoko could only make out a silhouette of something flat. Ren took it & his expression softened & he gave her his heavenly smile! Kyoko was in hysteria for some unknown reason. 'Tsuruga-san! He smiled genuinely at the girl! But that smile! It was never directed before to anyone else! He only uses that to kill my demons!" There was a piercing pinch in Kyoko's chest that time but she tried to ignore it still rather she was oblivious to what she was feeling. But what occurred next racked her to her bones & how she wished she hadn't stayed to watch. Ren patted the girl on her blonde head while her big brown eyes looked up to him like a puppy. Kyoko thought, "She's super cute!" In her mind if there was a fairy princess that would match Corn, this girl would definitely look like her. Putting aside Kyoko's comments on the physical appearance of the girl, she felt the pinching pain in her chest growing. But she thought, 'Maybe I have a heart problem? I should go see a doctor if this persists.' However, she nearly had a heart attack when the girl latched herself onto Ren's arms & gave him a squeezing hug. But wait there's more! The girl continued to hold Ren by the arm. Kyoko thought disbelievingly, "How could he let that go so casually? The girl is practically throwing herself on him?! But then again Tsuruga-san is the perfect gentleman. He would never do nor say anything rude…" Kyoko's justification of how casual the scene is failed when she saw how Ren & the girl talked lively while walking arm in arm & with Ren showering the girl his genuine smile every now & then. Kyoko's heart began to sink. When they both fully turned her way, while she hid herself strategically, she saw how the girl was very elegant & sophisticated in carrying herself but still retaining that innocent & playful part of her & looking at her, Kyoko & her would've been in the same age range. Kyoko felt inferior & started to sulk. She gloomily started on her way to the LoveMe Departmet & that's when Kanae found her._

**End of Flashback**

Kanae's eyebrow twitched while bearing that 'I'm about to kill you smirk.' Kyoko was still sulking & didn't notice the dark aura rising from her dear best friend. Kyoko let out another sigh & Kanae's eyebrows twitch twice & Kanae's eyes started to darken while her hand balled into a fist shivers.

"Moko-san, help me? I don't even know why I'd want help!" Kyoko started shaking her head inhumanly possible.

"Mo!" Kanae stood abruptly & motioned for the door.

"Moko-san! Where are you going?" Kyoko pounced on Kanae's leg keeping her from reaching the door.

"Mo! Let go Kyoko! I don't have time for your love problems!" But the atmosphere suddenly became cold & Kanae felt demons clutching at her chanting, "Love? Love? What are you talking about? What is that?" Kanae started to feel the chills & said, "Okay, I'll help you with an advice!" And Kyoko went all nice & chibi! Kanae just shook her head in defeat.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1! So tell me how it is through your reviews & let me feel some love? Oh I sound like a dirty old man! Anyway, as promised here's the lyrics!

**To Be With You**

Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you.  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad

When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to show you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens & blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
Wake up who cares about little boy that talk too much  
I've seen it all go down  
The game of love was all written down  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens & blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
I can make you start to smile

When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to show you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens & blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens & blues  
Just to be the next to be with you


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Skip Beat is not mine but the characters I make in supplication to this story is.

* * *

Chapter 2

~Kyoko's POV~

Kyoko is standing absentmindedly in front of Sawara-san as he discusses her progress in her acting career. Kyoko would mutter a yes once in a while followed by a nod. She's still preoccupied w/ the scene she saw, her out of proportion reactions, & Kanae's words.

"Mogami-kun? Mogami-kun? Are you alright?" asked the concerned Sawara-san. He has a teenage daughter almost Kyoko's age & he's quite fond of the girl in front of him.

"Ah! Sawara-san I'm very sorry! I didn't catch what you said last. I'm very sorry!" Kyoko bowed apologetically while inside she thought, '_Actually Sawara-san I hope you could really forgive me! I didn't catch any of what you were saying at all!_' Kyoko mentally reprimanded & slapped herself for slacking off.

"Mogami-kun that's fine. I just referred to the project offers for you. I must say you are starting to be in demand. Good for you!" Kyoko's negative feelings were momentarily lifted when she saw the appreciative smile of Sawara-san, something that she never really got from her mother with all her hard work. Kyoko got the files from the table, feeling a little revived.

"Oh Mogami-kun, the file for the mini drama series… If ever you choose to participate, you are still required to go to their auditions as they have not yet designated characters to artists they've sent the project invites to. Auditions are in three days. Other details are in there. Call me as soon as you decide on which projects to take so I can inform them." Sawara-san drank his cup of coffee after he relayed the important information.

Kyoko, slowly getting into her spirits, bowed to Sawara-san again while saying, "I will do my best!" She exited the room with determination burning into her eyes once more. She talked to herself while heading somewhere she could quietly read & focus. '_Oh get over it Kyoko! You have to focus on these projects! Just follow Moko-san's advice & deal with it later!'_ Kyoko sat herself on a bench in a quiet lobby. _'Oh this is the lobby where I met Director Ogata!'_ Kyoko recalled her weird nonetheless sweet memories of when she thought of Director Ogata as being too pretty for a guy & when they talked together with Yashiro concerning Ren's probable exclusion from the project which Director Ogata lamented. _'Tsuruga-san…'_ But Kyoko quickly shook her head to rid it of her thoughts. She needed to focus on the projects & choose carefully. She would've accepted them all easily if it were not for conflicting schedules. She deemed it was rude of her to reject a project however she later on learned from Sawara-san that prioritising her extant commitments is a must & that the schedules should also be considered in choosing projects.

Kyoko started running through the files. One is for the drama series, another asking for a cameo role as a ghost on a suspense/horror series, & another – a cursed one – a commercial with Shotarou! Oh she is never going through that trouble again! Her demons started oozing off her head when she saw his name on the project. "Mistress! Mistress! Let's take the project & have our revenge!" They were all laughing maniacally at their evil plots. But the mistress devil Kyoko appeared saying "No! He's not worth the trouble! Shotarou's really acting weird these days & I won't want to get on the bad side of Tsuruga-san! He'll be furious if he finds out I took this job out of revenge! And I don't want to face his Ultimate Demon Lord form!" But the other devils were persistent, saying "So what? He's not the boss of us!" Others shouted in agreement, "Yeah!" But mistress devil Kyoko was firm. "Don't you remember what we had to go through when that dumb Shotarou called while Setsuka was with Cain-nii-san?!" All the demons together with Kyoko, cringed from the remembrance of that event. Kyoko started to turn red as she remembered how she stripped her senpai of his top…on bed! Kyoko was like a kettle whistling from the boiling water. Her soul is starting to come out of her mouth while her demons tried to hold onto it & keep it from departing their beloved mistress.

About five minutes later Kyoko was able to calm herself & focus on the task at hand. Upon looking onto the projects & their schedules, Kyoko promptly dialled Sawara-san's number. It rang twice before Sawara-san picked up.

"Sawara-san? This is Mogami-kun."

"Ah Mogami-kun, have you decided?" Sawara-san was scribbling some notes while talking to Kyoko.

"Yes. I will gladly go for the audition of the mini drama series & I'll also be taking the cameo role as a ghost." Kyoko stated promptly knowing how Sawara-san is always under time pressure.

"I see. I see. So I'll be rejecting the rest by today. I'll start calling them now so please finalise your decisions."

"I'm sure of those two Sawara-san. Kindly reject the others for me…" there was a pregnant pause on Kyoko's line while she thought, _'Yes please reject especially the commercial offer!'_ & her demons started dancing in the air. They were chanting, "Shooootaaaaarooooouuu! We can reject your projects now! Take that! You're not worth our time!"

"Mogami-kun? You still there? So are you definite with those two now? Mogami-kun?"

Once Kyoko came to her senses she answered swiftly, "Ah! Sorry! Yes Sawara-san I'm sure. Thank you so much for your hard work!"

"Ok. Bye! Good luck on the auditions then." Then there was the busy tone which met Kyoko's ears.

Kyoko tucked the files in her bag, setting off into her other LoveMe assignments for the day.

Later that afternoon, Kyoko has already changed into her casual clothes & is sitting in L.A. Hearts trying to get a grasp of her new characters. She ordered some strawberry cheesecake to nibble with as she goes through the scripts. Surprisingly, she's been distracted the whole day enough to keep her from dwelling into the dreaded lobby scene.

Kyoko thought, _'This is nice.'_ She was referring to the ghost role. It was about a teenage girl who lives alone who gets murdered by a serial killer. The main protagonist of the story, a detective with a sixth sense, solves the crimes through the help of the spirits of the victims. However, her spirit becomes uncooperative because of many unfinished businesses. The detective, in the process of solving the case, gets to know the victims' lives making him feel sympathy towards them. Her demons were reading with her while they look over her shoulders. They converse amongst themselves. "That's a good role mistress! This could be our acting debut!" Kyoko replies through her thoughts, _'What are you talking about? What debut? You want to be artists too?'_ Kyoko seems baffled by her little too interactive minions. "But of course! Who will we emulate but our creator?" Kyoko shakes her head finding her demons weird, not knowing she is as well. The demons were rejoicing for their upcoming debut. Some even poses in front of a suddenly available mirror while the others are trying to be conscious of their skin & looks. Kyoko thought, _'Since the girl is socially awkward to begin with I can refer to Mio-sama's character… Of how Mio-sama's vengeful spirit will be! Ah brilliant!'_

Then Kyoko moved onto the more difficult project, the drama series with auditions. Kyoko reads the script for some time when she shouted in her head, _'HATE THE LEAD! I hate both the male & female lead!'_ As usual Kyoko feels an affinity towards the supporting character which possesses princess-like qualities which is the friend of the lead. _'Ah I would be glad if I have this role!'_ Kyoko thought dreamily but suddenly her Otou-san's, Kuu's, words passed her mind. Kuu appeared comically on a cloud call-out saying, "You should never be choosy of your roles. You should be able to take on whatever roles are given to you! Live within the world of the character." And it poofed. Kyoko sighed & said to herself, _'Tou-san is right. I should never be choosy… I have no right to be!'_ She continued reading & ended up having teary eyes! In the end the friend of the lead betrayed her! Even though the lead started out as somewhat cruel but it was her 'innocent' friend who is indeed a fiend! Kyoko already felt honoured to be considered for such series with deep plot.

Kyoko scanned the other details for the drama series & her eyes widened at the name of the director. She thought, _'Ah! Director Kurosaki!'_ Then started to shiver out of nervousness knowing how the director she previously encountered had imposed high standards. Her thoughts furthered, _'I should prepare very carefully! What will I do? How will I prepare if I don't know which character I'd be? Tsuruga-san! Help me!'_

Then the images of the scene this morning flashed before her & a dark aura started to surround Kyoko again. She gave out a defeated sigh as she recalls Kanae's advice.

**Flashback**

_"Mo! What's your problem? Maybe she's just another co-star?! Why are you reacting like this?" Kanae half-scolded Kyoko._

_"But Moko-san, he was giving off that genuine smile of his to her! And she's very pretty." At the last sentence Kyoko kept a hushed tone._

_Kanae stared at Kyoko & her eyes widened as realisation hit her & she thought, 'Kyoko? It couldn't be? To Tsuruga-san! But it's not impossible…'_

_"Mo! So how do you see this? What's your take on the issue? How do you feel…honestly?" Kanae now more aware of the direction of her probing._

_Kyoko took a while to answer but "Moko-san! I'm upset! I'm jealous!"_

_Kanae's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She thought, 'Could it be? Kyoko is aware?' But she mentally shook her head in denial._

_Kyoko continued talking, "She might be a new Kohai whom Tsuruga-san has taken under his other wing! Moko-san! Am I not worthy to be mentored?" Kyoko's eyes were shedding tears like waterfalls._

_Kanae just shook her head in frustration & mumbled, "Urgh Kyoko you're hopeless." But the lamenting girl beside her didn't notice her words. Kanae's thoughts continued to trail, 'Tsuruga you're going to owe me one for this! But I still pity you Tsuruga-san.' Although, Kanae wouldn't admit it she knows that she treasures Kyoko & sometimes she sees Ren as a rival to Kyoko's attention. Nonetheless, she's also aware that they are vouching for different types of recognition from the sprite. Kanae decided to give Kyoko a nudge on the issue._

_"Mo! Have you ever thought of Tsuruga-san as a man?" Kanae rolled her eyes thinking, 'Duh, that's a little obvious smarty-pants! We're talking about the sexiest man in Japan!'_

_Kyoko just stared at Kanae in wonder. Kanae continued, "Of course he can be stolen right? Somebody could always capture a man's heart."_

_Kyoko just continued to stare. "Moko-san, I think you may have been mistaken. I'm not jealous for THAT reason." Surprisingly, Kyoko said those words calmly but looking at Kanae being surrounded by Kyoko's demons, somehow you'd know Kyoko's not as composed as she seemed to be regarding the topic._

_Kanae shook off the demons weakening hold. "Well you don't know what you have until it's gone…"_

_"Huh? Moko-san?" Kyoko questioned her friend's response._

_"Nevermind that. Just talk to him directly & ask about it."_

_"EH! Moko-san!" Kyoko was aghast with the suggestion._

_"Mo! If you don't do that you'll both end up misunderstanding each other. You'll just try to avoid him not wanting to bother nor worry him & Tsuruga-san would definitely worry for his Kohai. You'll worry him whether consciously or unconsciously. Worse…"_

_Kanae paused for emphasis on the words which she all too well knows will creep to Kyoko's consciousness. Kyoko gulped in anticipation while intently looking at Kanae._

_"…You'll just end up destroying your Senpai-Kohai relationship for good. Is that what you want then?" Kanae finished her statement bluntly knowing how quick things escalate between these two._

_Kyoko instantly became pensive & then tears started to fall on her lap. "I don't want that Moko-san!"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

****To my readers,

Thank you so much for your time! Oh & reviews please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Skip Beat is not mine but the characters I make in supplication to this story is.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kyoko is now standing in front of Ren's apartment with groceries in hand. She settles the groceries for a while on the floor to ring the door bell.

~Ren's POV~

DING DONG!

DING DONG!

Ren stared at the door thinking who it might be at this hour. Ren was somewhat hopeful that it was the person he'd wanted to see the most after a tiring day at work & little surprises along the sidelines of his day. But he was hoping against hope. Ren thought, _'This better be something important. Urgh!'_ Somehow Kuon's lazy side is getting at him today. He slowly stood & made his way to the door. He peeked at the peephole when _'What the?! Oh f*cking sh*t!' _Ren mentally screamed. He was glad he left the beer on the table or he would've dropped it on the floor & made a mess. Ren started to run to the kitchen sink wetting his hands a little & combing his messy hair back. He was just like any other man in love who turns into the teenager boy they once were, acting all panicky & clumsy when his ladylove is around. He ran back to the door & tried to straighten his shirt & himself. He composed a calm facial expression & then opened the door.

~Kyoko's POV~

_'What's taking Tsuruga-san so long? Oh no? Maybe he's fallen asleep! But Yashiro-san said he'd be expecting me. Oh but maybe he's so tired…'_ Kyoko's thoughts were cut off when Ren, with his practiced facial expression, opened the door.

"Good evening Mogami san. What brings you here?" Kyoko stood there cutely, too cute for Kuon's comfort. She had her wondering amber eyes directed at him. Ren tried to peel away his sight from Kyoko & after doing so against his will he noticed the grocery bags.

~Ren's POV~

Ren thought, _'Yashiro! I'm going to get you for this!'_ Ren lied through his teeth, "I'm sorry. I almost forgot. Yashiro told me you were coming over indeed. I'm very sorry to trouble you Mogami-san."

"There's no trouble at all Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko chirped. Somehow Kyoko was happy to have that comfortable presence of Ren.

Ren took the bags from Kyoko & settled it on the kitchen counter. He was helping Kyoko unpack the ingredients as they stand side by side. Ren was really happy having Kyoko this close. It was enough for him…for now. For now he would not ask her for more.

"Mogami-san what shall I do with – " Ren was cut off from his sentence for when he turned his head towards Kyoko, she happened to turn her head towards him as well, making the proximity between closer. They were both wide-eyed from the encounter & Kyoko's face started to have a dash of pink. Ren's face remained calm but he's mentally scolding himself, _'D*mn it! I just said I was okay with what was there already! Kami-sama must hate me.'_

Surprisingly, Kyoko's eyes refocused & instead of turning away from Ren she seemed to move a little closer. Ren could feel her gentle breath tickle his cheek. It was taking every ounce of control Ren had to keep himself from grabbing her & closing in that distance between their lips. Kyoko's eyes started to narrow, as if accusingly looking at Ren. He thought, _'Did she notice?'_ But Kyoko's glare means something else & not something along those lines where Ren was thinking. Kyoko stepped away from the kitchen & walked towards the living room. She scanned the area & found the culprit on the table. She made her way & took hold of the half full can of beer. Ren watched her & when Kyoko turned her glare at him, Ren looked like a guilty boy caught red-handed.

Kyoko's hair started to rise. "Tsuruga-san!"

"Eheh…Hmnnn….Uhhh" Ren could only utter unintelligible sounds.

Kyoko made her way back to the kitchen where Ren remains cornered. Indeed she noticed, she noticed the faint smell of beer on Ren. Ren could only predict he'll be getting some good lecturing.

"Tsuruga-san! You're not eating proper food! Worse! This is beer! It's not even food! It's bad for your body."

"But Mogami-san it's only one can & it's only for tonight." Cain was bringing himself out being scolded like Setsu usually did. Although the Heel siblings act was done, there would always be bonds established which will remain.

Kyoko moved hurriedly to the huge refrigerator & looked for a same can. She happened to find another unopened can. She accusingly looked at Ren, raising an eyebrow. But Kyoko was not prepared to what faced her. It was Cain-nii-san's puppy face. The same one he used when persuading her to keep the clothes he bought for Setsuka.

Kyoko lost it to the puppy dog face & she was pissed. Ren saw it & unconsciously gave off a genuine smile. Kyoko's demons griped in pain. Kyoko cringed but her momentary shock of being given that smile was overtaken when she was reminded of the lobby scene & Kanae's words again kept haunting her.

Kyoko pushed Ren off the kitchen & into his sofa so she could start working as fast as she can in the kitchen. She was wise enough to keep the main source of her distraction a fair distance from her. Always like a wonder, Kyoko whisked herself around the kitchen preparing & cooking food simultaneously. Ren would take a peek at her every once in a while thinking, _'Just like a housewife.'_ And Ren becomes flooded with his innocent-now-turning dirty thoughts imagining something happening on the kitchen aside from preparing food & cleaning the dishes.

~Kyoko's POV~

_'Finally done!'_ Kyoko was happy with her work. Frankly, her cooking is impeccable. Aside from the professional level presentation, the taste is exquisite. And Ren, for tonight, would enjoy another hearty meal not because of the food but because of Kyoko being there.

"Mogami-san, your cooking is great as always." Ren said after having the first bite. He looked at Kyoko with gentle appreciation for her being which she immediately noticed, _'Ah I'm melting – Wait! What? Ah I mean my demons are melting!'_ Kyoko slapped herself mentally.

After they've finished eating, Kyoko started chatting away about her current & upcoming projects, always except her role in Kimigakure Rock that is.

"Natsu-chan is doing another extreme bully scene next week. Somehow I feel that the directors are enjoying themselves too much when seeing the bullying but that is a good thing right?" Kyoko animatedly told her stories to Ren and he would just remain focused at Kyoko in return, never able to wipe off the tender smile lingering on his face.

"Oh Tsuruga-san I also got an offer for a cameo as a ghost of a murder victim!" Kyoko stated excitedly.

Ren sweat-dropped thinking to himself, _'It's weird how she finds that very thrilling.'_ But he mentally shakes his head knowing that of all people he is the one who loves most these antics of hers.

"The murder victim seemed to be a lot like Mio & I thought if ever these two would've met they would've been best of friends!" Kyoko chirped. But at this, Ren started to feel pity towards Kyoko's would-be colleagues. He thought grimly, _'Mio & a vengeful ghost.' _He felt a slight chill run down his spine.

"I see Mogami-san then you should be able to give them an excellent performance after all. But remember that those two characters are still different from each other & you cannot simply use a 'dead' version of your Mio." Ren smiled genuinely.

Kyoko thought, _'Ah he's using that smile! He's scolding me! I should've known that I was not to be complacent just because my character is a lot like Mio-sama! I should be aware of the nuances of my characters! Tsuruga-san what would I do without your guidance?'_ Kyoko did her fear to panic to appreciation series of mental show.

"Tsuruga-san you're really great!" Ren's ears perked hearing the compliment from Kyoko & feeling hopeful at the same time.

"You're really the best senpai anyone could ask for!" Ren's heart tinged while he thought, _'I guess I'm still the good old out of bounds senpai.'_

"Tsuruga-san I almost forgot!" Kyoko was about to ask about the incident this morning but she was feeling hesitant about it. She thought, _'Is it my place to ask? I would sound intruding. But Tsuruga-san & the pretty girl was…'_ Kyoko shook her head in an inhuman speed not noticing the shocked then amused look on Ren's face as she did that action rather literally than she had originally intended which is to do that mentally.

"Mogami-san? Mogami-san are you okay?" Ren's voice snapped Kyoko out of her own reverie. Kyoko gave Ren a slight nod.

"I was starting to get worried because you were spacing out longer than usual. So what is it that you forgot?" Ren inquired innocently.

Kyoko's cheeks turned pink out of shame for her 'how dare she thought she could ask' thoughts.

"Mogami-san? You're spacing out again. Are you really alright?" Ren was getting more concerned.

"Tsuruga-san I'm sorry! " Kyoko was bowing repetitively.

"It's fine Mogami-san. So again what did you forget?" Ren said while thinking, _'Maybe she forgot to tell me she likes me? Ha! Wishful thinking Kuon! Eat your heart out.'_ Unknown to Kyoko, Ren was having a fight with himself within his mind as well. And one can't help but notice how Ren & Kyoko are really alike in so many aspects.

"It's about another project I've accepted but I'm still going to their auditions."

"That's a good thing right?" Ren looked at her trying to figure out what's wrong with the situation.

"But I was not yet given a role! I mean no one was given a role yet. It was stated that they would just designate roles after the auditions. And Director Kurosaki is the one in-charge. And I'm really anxious as I won't know how to prepare myself!" Fright in Kyoko's voice was starting to be obvious.

"Tsuruga-san what should I do? I'm at a lost!" Kyoko said depressed.

_'Be mine. That's what you should do Kyoko.'_ Is what Ren wanted to say audibly but decided to keep it within himself until who knows when. He turned his intense gaze at Kyoko & smiled. Kyoko cringed at the brilliancy of Ren's smile like diamonds everywhere.

_'Oh no! He's going to hate me for being dependent on him! He'll say, 'Mogami-san you should figure that out on your own. You're being a bother. You're so unlike my new kohai.' Wah!'_ Kyoko was once again in her own gloomy world. But she was smacked face-first to earth when she felt his hands on hers. Kyoko poofed like a blown up balloon.

Ren smirked at her reaction but did not push further his luck. His hands stayed on hers. He could feel how she has gone stiff under his touch.

"Mogami-san, listen to me. If they don't give you specific roles then just have your own take on every role then."

Kyoko was now in chibi form nodding in agreement & respect at the wisdom of Japan's number one actor. She momentarily forgets the hand that slightly caresses hers.

"Also, as always, you should read the full script & identify the theme. From there you'll get a start on how to project any character." Ren gave another unadulterated smile of his which almost wiped off a platoon of Kyoko's demons. Coming back into her senses, Kyoko is not preoccupied with the want of asking Ren about the girl.

"Uhm, Tsuruga-san."

"Hmn?"

"I was wondering how did your day go? Until now we were only talking about me. So how was your day?" Kyoko asked hesitatingly. She knew she's asking indirectly & she was wondering if she would be able to fish out information.

Ren unwillingly let go of Kyoko's hands for fear that she might panic. Kyoko felt a little sadness at the lost of warmth. Ren looked sideways while Kyoko suspiciously eyes him.

"It was fine. The same busy schedule; mingling with people… Nothing really that notable to mention."

Kyoko felt a pang in her chest as she thought, _'Is it because I'm insignificant so he deem not tell me the incident this morning… that he met a girl? Or is she the one insignificant & I'm making a fool out of myself again?!'_ Kyoko was banging her head in an imaginary wall for thinking too much. Her demons appeared & tried to stop her from converting her head into a mashed mass of gray matter.

"I'll also have to look onto new project offers & I have a modelling job to do at Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. Aside from those, nothing out of the ordinary." Honestly, Ren was savouring the fact that Kyoko asked about his day. He saw it as somehow a caring & a very wifely act.

"Mogami-san." Ren turned his loving look at Kyoko again. Kyoko was caught in the trap called Ren's eyes & somehow is being drawn into not looking away; feeling like she'll miss something very important if she indeed turned her gaze elsewhere.

Ren smiled gently & said, "It's truly pleasant having you here… Not because of your cooking but with you just being here. Thank you so much Mogami-san." Kyoko was dumbfounded but Ren allowed himself just to cross the line a little bit for tonight. He thought, _'I'll just think about how to explain it to her later using a lame excuse.'_ Ren internally sighed seeing how clumsy he has turned himself into.

Kyoko felt the warmth of Ren's hand on hers; feeling awkward & glad at the same time, she let it be knowing how it is to be suddenly deprived of that warmth. But swiftly, Kyoko's alarms went off! Her eyes widened at the scene before her!

Ren was clutching her hand firmly but not too tight as to hurt her. He brought her hands onto his lips as he closed his eyes. Kyoko felt like she was burned at the area he ki – his lips touched. It was like a scorching red hot metal jabbed at the back of her hand. Ren lowered her hand & gave her a stunningly devilishly handsome smirk. Kyoko thought, _'E-e-emperor of the night! Eeep!'_ Kyoko's demons were trying to pull her hand free from Ren's grasp but they can't seem to get through past the wrist; like a magnetic shield is on Ren. "Mistress! Break free! Break free!" Kyoko's demons were pulling with all their might!

Ren gingerly returned Kyoko's hand onto her lap. Kyoko just turned into stone. She tried to turn her head to Ren with much effort. "Tsu-tsuruga-san…What? What was that?"

Ren barred his fake gentlemanly smile & said, "Oh Mogami-san that's another way of thanking people in other countries. Just like the one I did in appreciation for your Geleé Au Vin." Kyoko was caught between comprehending the justification to what just transpired & commemorating the incident of his 'weird' way of thanking her. She thought, _'At least it was not in the ear!'_ But Kyoko's demons were protesting vehemently! "Mistress! Punish that guy! Let's skin him alive!" But Kyoko was not paying attention anymore.

"Oh Mogami-san don't worry that's the first time, as well, I've done that to a Japanese lady." Ren remembered to recycle the excuse he used last V-day.

Kyoko looked indignantly to Ren. "Tsuruga-san like I said, don't do those things in Japan!" Ren just gave her his American shrug & Kyoko remembered that it was exactly how Ren did it in front of Bo as well.

"Mogami-san I originally thought I'd buy you something to thank you for tonight's meal but knowing how you vehemently deny my gifts, I did thought that way second best." Ren quickly conjured a somehow well-grounded excuse.

Kyoko just sighed & looked at Ren. She smiled… a very alluring smile. Ren thought, _'Where did she learn that? You are really testing my wisdom little girl! Control yourself Kuon! Shhh…'_

"Well Tsuruga-san it was really nice being with you too! Just like Setsu & Cain-nii-san again!" And that's the bummer on Ren's night; Kyoko always putting him onto his rightful place albeit unconsciously on her part.

On the other part of Japan, in LME to be exact, President Takarada seems to bear a pensive facial expression while talking to someone; the silhouette of the person is only seen.

"Don't you think that this will be troublesome?" Takarada-san said resting his arm on the table.

"Not at all. I promise to behave! Really promise to behave!" The person thoughtfully said.

"Do your parents know? I won't let you if they don't know." Takarada-san was still cautious,

"Oh yeah they do Boss! You can call them for confirmation if you want." The person seated chirped.

"Okay okay I'll arrange your debut!" Takarada-san caved in.

"Yey!"

"But I'm still calling your parents!" Takarada-san started to massage his forehead.

* * *

Reviews please! :)


End file.
